


It's More Than How You Look

by Anon1Adult



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, M/M, Nerd Jensen, Pastel Goth, Pastel Goth Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: Oversexed up pastel goth Jared wants the sweet nerdy pure virgin Jensen as a conquest but he finds out it's more than sex and falls fast and hard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the J2 Reverse Bang 2016  
> Amazing Art created by [emmatheslayer](emmatheslayer.tumblr.com)  
> It was wonderful working through this totally-out-of-the-norm-for-me prompt. I loved it so much I have 2k of a sequel already started. I just fell in love with the aspect of sexed-out-Jared finding his everything in nerd!Jensen. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**  
>  If you're in HS please note: Being good (amazing/phenomenal/no gag reflex) at sex does NOT mean you will make that playboy stick around and fall in love with you.  
> He will stick around, and be a wonderful boyfriend for about three months then sleep with your best friend.  
> J2 is the only exception to this rule, not the standard.

  


Things might have been different if Jared had been following Genevieve half a step closer. 

Or if he had agreed to get high with Chad between classes. 

Or if the universe decided he was never supposed to run into Jensen Ackles.

Because that was what happened; Running headlong into a person exiting the Math teacher's personal office, hard enough to send both of their belongings sprawling across the high school hallway. 

Jared's quick reflexes had him grabbing the person in a steadying grip, while a flailing hand fisted into the chest of Jared's shirt. 

"You're a walking health hazard," Chad called from somewhere down the hall. 

"I'm so sorry." Jared rushed to apologize while the other boy got his feet under him.

"It's okay." Came the boy’s shy response, then it felt like his knees gave out and Jared was catching him all over again. 

"Woah there," Jared said holding him up with a firm grip on the boy’s bicep. 

Bright green eyes glared up at him, "I’d like to get my books now." 

Jared blinked down at him. His knees hadn't buckled, he had been trying to kneel and start gathering his books, but Jared was still holding him. "Oh, sorry," Jared apologized, releasing him, "let me help." 

"It's okay; you can go catch up with your friends." 

Jared knelt and started gathering the various notebooks and a pen case. "They'll live, and this is the least I can do. I'm klutzy on a good day." 

Once the notebooks were again stacked and clutched to the shorter boy's chest, Jared finally looked at him. He was good looking, even with those black-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. As Jared looked him over, he pushed the glasses back on to the bridge of his nose by using his knuckle to push on the lower right frame. 

Jared couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips at the motion. It was weird and adorable all in one. 

It made Jared want him. 

"My name is Jared." He said giving the other teen his best smile. 

The boy's unimpressed look was ruined by the pink tint of the blush that spread over his cheeks before he took a step around Jared and started walking away. "Jensen Ackles. And I know who you are, Padalecki." 

Jared scrambled to follow him, "What? Hey, wait up," Jared fell into step with him, "Have we met before?" 

"No, but you're hard to miss," Jensen said waving a hand, gesturing to Jared's head. 

Jared was used to defending his choice in- well- everything. He dismissed the comment without a thought. "You stalking me?" Jared teased. 

"You played basketball with my brother before he graduated. And like I said, you're kind of hard to miss. Especially when you’re playing." 

While Jared enjoyed playing basketball, playing sports was one of the stipulations for his parents being okay with how he dressed and dying his hair. Like any overbearing parents, they were concerned that dying his hair automatically meant he was self-harming, whoring around, and doing drugs. He wasn't self-harming because he was too busy whoring around -not that his parents knew _that_ \- but he was discreet and smart about it. His brother Jeff had drilled “always wrap it before you tap it” into Jared’s head since he knew what his dick was for. And Jared wasn't doing drugs because Chad never shared them. Which was for the best because after babysitting Chad all these years while he was on something made Jared never want to touch anything even remotely recreational-drug related. 

Jared grinned and ran a hand through the green half of his dyed hair. "So you are stalking me." Jared continued. 

“Sure,” Jensen said with an exasperated sigh before stopping in the middle of the hallway so quickly Jared almost ran into him. 

Jared, never was one to beat around the bush, asked, ”Do you want a kiss as a reward for finally talking to me?” blinking at Jensen through his lashes. Their response usually told Jared how interested the shy ones were in sleeping with him. 

“No,” Jared didn’t miss the way Jensen’s eyes darted down to his lips, “I don’t want to be late for class.” Jensen said as a deep flush started overtaking his cheeks. 

Jared gave him a lazy smile, “I can make it quick.” He purred dipping his head, so he was eye level with Jensen. Close enough to catch the freshly showered smell along with a warm underlying scent that had to be Jensen. 

Jensen put a hand on Jared’s chest to halt him and tilted his head towards the open door behind him, “This is me.” 

The bell rang, echoing through the empty hallway, Jared didn’t look away from Jensen’s captive stare. 

“Next time.” Jared promised. 

Jensen’s cheeks colored another shade darker in embarrassment before he turned on his heel and stepped inside the classroom. 

Jared shoved his hands in his pockets as he wandered towards his class. As he took his seat, he noticed his new shirt -that he'd found at the thrift store and drew on himself- was stretched out from where Jensen had grabbed him and held on. 

Jared smiled to himself as he placed a hand over the fabric, it was worth it to learn his next conquest. 

He estimated two days at the most to get into Jensen Ackles’ pants. 

  
  


The period after lunch Jared had a half-formed plan to run into Jensen and invite him to the football game tomorrow night. He was working on finding out who might be a mutual friend throwing a party after the game so he could invite Jensen and make his move there. Genevieve seemed to think Danneel knew him, but Jared couldn’t ask her until this period was over. 

Jared stared at the board, unseeing, as the teacher started writing out the day’s lesson plan. 

If Jensen had been coming out of the office of the math division, there was a good chance they were in the same grade. Seniors were the only class that didn’t have designated math classes so there wouldn’t be a need for him to go there unless it was to get into an AP class. 

Before Jared could turn to Chad and ask what AP math classes he knew of, Jensen walked into the English room. 

Sitting up straighter in his seat Jared raised a hand to wave him down, but Jensen took a seat in the front row without a backward glance. 

“That that guy?” Chad asked from his seat next to Jared. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna go see if I can get him to move back here with us.” Jared slipped between the desks and a few backpacks to collapse into the empty desk next to Jensen. 

“You should come sit with us.” Jared said in lieu of a greeting. 

Jensen glanced at him over the rim of his glasses, his unimpressed look firmly in place. “I can’t see the board in the back row.” 

“We’re not sitting in the back row.” Jared lied smoothly. 

Jensen glanced over his shoulder at Chad -who finger waved back- before turning to face the front of the room. “Maybe next time.” 

Jared glanced back at his friend who had claimed Jared’s chair as his footrest and shot Jared an “and?” gesture with his eyebrows. 

Jared stood and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over the back of the empty desk, “I’ll be right back.” In his excitement, Jared hip-checked a desk on his way to the back of the room before gathering up his notebooks and flashing Chad a wide grin. “Gonna sit up there this period,” Jared said motioning towards the front. 

“Best of luck with that one Jay.” Chad blessed. 

Taking it as a green light from his friend, Jared turned and excused himself around the obstacle of legs as he moved between the rows of desks as more students filed into the room. He dropped into the seat across from Jensen as the bell rang. 

Jared smiled at Jensen as he pulled his English notepad from the stack before him. Jensen returned the smile with a small, shy one of his own.

Jared scribbled “ _Wanna go to the game tomorrow night?_ ” on a piece of paper and dropped it on Jensen’s open notebook when the teacher’s back was turned. 

Jensen unfolded the note, read it, and then tucked it under his binder. Not bothering to answer and pass it back. 

Frowning, Jared grabbed another piece of paper and jotted down another note “ _It’s the last home football game for two weeks._ ” He balanced the folded piece of paper on Jensen’s forearm when the teacher turned to underline another literacy concept. 

Jensen put a hand over the paper, then continued to finish his notes before unfolding the paper, reading it, then tucking it under his binder with the other one. 

“ _We’re playing the Mavericks. It’s going to be a good game._ ” Was Jared’s next note. 

It was read, then joined the other two. 

“ _Some friends and I are going to get burgers before the game. Where do you live?_ ” Jensen didn’t stop writing his own notes as he read over Jared’s message. Showing off how well he could multi-task was oddly a turn on. 

“ _I’ll pick you up at 5:00. We’re going to Dave’s Burgers. They have this Dave Double with cheese that’s almost better than sex._ ” Jared noticed Jensen’s cheeks flame red as he read over the note. 

He stuffed that one under his binder with a bit more force than the others. 

Jared patted himself on the back for the reaction that earned him. “ _If a burger is too much they have hotdogs you can get your lips around._ ” Was Jared’s next note. 

The blush on Jensen’s cheeks didn’t falter. 

“ _For this metaphor do you want to have the hotdog, or do you want to mouth the hotdog?_ ” 

Jensen shot him a glare that wasn’t as formidable as it could have been because of the redness of his blush. 

Jared grinned and smothered a chuckle into his shoulder. Something about Jensen’s blush and glares didn’t hint at rejection –Jared had become exceptionally good at reading people- but Jared didn’t want to push it all the same and he eased up on the teasing. 

Jared scribbled out another note and ripped it from his notebook and folded it before tossing it at Jensen. 

“Mr. Padalecki.” The teacher said making both boys flinch. 

She held out an expectant hand, “You know the rules.” 

Their peers snickered around them, “Note.” She demanded. 

Jensen hesitated but caved at her hard glare. 

She unfolded the note, and Jared noticed it looked like Jensen might pass out from how red his face was. 

She read over the note before shooting Jared a long-suffering look then read aloud, “Dave’s Burgers. Friday night 5:00. What’s your address? I’ll pick you up. What color flowers would you prefer?” 

Laughter and wolf-whistles started up around them. 

Jared slouched in his seat, his face red with embarrassment but he didn’t try to hide his grin. 

The teacher laid the note on Jensen’s textbook with a headshake, “Save the flirting for after class.” She dismissed turning back to lesson board. 

Jared chanced a glance at Jensen, who was bent over his notes with his cheeks bright pink. 

As the teacher addressed the scrawl on the board, Jensen shoved a note under Jared’s elbow. 

The note gave an address, and in neat handwriting it said “ _Yes I'll go with you. I’ll accept a Cookies ‘n’ Cream candy bar instead of flowers._ ” 

  
  


Jared was prepared for the next day; he wore his favorite beanie with the widely spaced spikes around the rim – green hair tucked inside the hat, so only the pink was visible and swept across his forehead – and his favorite homemade shirt that said ‘Ghost Boy’ on it.

He’d clipped one of his Mom’s brighter roses and stopped at a gas station on the way to school grabbing the requested candy bar, King size of course, before heading to school that morning. 

With the bright red flower gently tucked into the pocket of his jacket along with the candy bar, Jared lingered outside the math office waiting for Jensen to make an appearance. 

Minutes after the tardy bell sounded, Jensen had yet to make an appearance and Jared was starting to think Jensen had signed up for an AP Math class, so there was no need to come back to the teacher’s office when he already got what he wanted. 

  
  


Jared’s next chance to see him was in their shared English class later that day. 

He laid the flower and candy bar across Jensen’s seat and eagerly waited for Jensen to walk through the door. 

As other students filed in and caught sight of the rose, they snickered and hurried to their seats to await Jensen’s arrival. 

Rushing in through the door, out of breath, Jensen went directly to his desk. He set his books on the top of his desk before giving Jared a small smile. 

He rounded the desk and froze at the sight of the rose. 

The group of girls two rows behind them let out approving giggles as Jensen shot Jared a wide-eye look. 

“Did you-“ Jensen started to ask before he cut himself off. 

Jared grinned at him, “I brought you a flower.” He chirped helpfully. 

The girls cooed and giggled loudly again and Jensen’s cheeks colored before he snatched the flower and candy bar, and collapsed into his seat. Jared gave himself a pat on the back for a job well done. 

Jensen rubbed a soft petal between his fingers and gave Jared a small smile, “5:00 pm?” His voice was cracking as he asked the question and his cheeks flamed red again. 

Jared grinned and nodded. “Yep. 5:00 pm.” 

  
  


The clock on the dash of his old hand-me-down Geo Metro read 4:50 as Jared parked in front of Jensen’s house. 

Several times, Jared’s parents had offered to help him get a better car but Jared wasn’t interested. The Geo Metro was a car his grandma bought later in life as a city driver, and because it was beaten to hell, no one had said a word when he took a stencil and a spray can to the side of it. 

He had a couple of vampire bats and some headstones, Megan, in typical brat sister fashion, ruined it by telling him they looked more like loaves of bread, and now he couldn't unsee it. 

Jared gave himself another look over in the rearview mirror. He had exchanged the pink hair peeking out of his beanie for the green half of his died hair. He liked to think he wore the team colors for every game. 

Jared started to walk up the driveway to the door when Jensen came bounding out the door yelling “Bye Mom!” over his shoulder. 

“Wait, you live _here_?” Jared asked in greeting. 

Jensen raised an eyebrow and gave him a cautious smile, “My whole life so far.” He answered joining Jared in the driveway. 

“I’m like two blocks that way,” Jared said gesturing the direction of his house. 

The Padalecki’s lived a couple of streets away, and Jared used to ride his bike around this neighborhood before he got the Geo and discovered what his dick could be used for. 

“I know,” Jensen replied as he started walking towards Jared’s car.

Jared turned and followed him, “You _know_?" He grinned at the back of Jensen's retreating head, "So you do stalk me?” 

Jensen smiled over his shoulder, “I only have a few pairs of your underwear. It’s not a big deal.” 

The comment earned a surprised bark of laughter from Jared. Somehow he knew Jensen had a little kinky-freak in him. 

“When do I get to return the favor?” Jared teased as they climbed into the Geo. 

“I can think of a few things,” Jensen said as they buckled in. 

The red of his cheeks gave away his embarrassment, but Jared liked that he was dishing back as much as Jared was pitching him. 

With Jared’s regular partners he knew immediately if they wanted to fuck him because he was pretty, or if they wanted him to fuck them because he was proportional. But with Jensen, Jared couldn’t figure out what his preference would be, and it made Jared want to learn everything about him so he could figure it out. 

  
  


The drive to Dave’s Burgers was filled with the low volume of Pearl Jam’s ‘Ten’ album and the boys trading class stories and lamenting about the amount of homework their shared English class gave them. 

Jared got confirmation that Jensen was in advanced AP Calculus and another AP science class. He was applying for scholarships and Jared thought he was crazy for worrying his first choice college wouldn’t accept him and his 4.0-grade point average. 

Jared shared that he wanted to be an Engineer but wasn’t sure what college he wanted to go to yet, but he was applying to several hoping for a basketball scholarship. 

Before they were ready to join their group of friends they were pulling into the parking lot. 

The greasy food was eaten with the banter of their combined group of friends, and over a dozen poorly disguised glances at each other.

By the end of the fries and three double burgers – 1 for Jensen, 2 for Jared – Jensen decided he was going to find out just how soft Jared’s hair was, and Jared was transfixed on the idea of taking Jensen’s plump lower lip between his own teeth.

  
  


Chad and Danneel’s friend, Sophie, piled into the back of Jared’s Geo Metro for a ride to the game. 

Jared tried to keep the pout off his face because with an audience it meant he couldn’t try to coax Jensen into a kiss before they went in. 

Having an audience didn’t deter Chad in the least from trying to get a kiss from Sophie. 

She finally caved after they’d parked in the student parking lot. 

“Just one good luck kiss,” Chad begged. 

Sophie laughed and playfully smacked at his arm, “You don’t even play sports Chad.” 

“No, but it’s a good luck kiss for the team. Of course.” He reasoned. 

“Oh, well if it’s for the team,” Sophie said with another laugh and gave Chad a kiss on the corner of his mouth before starting towards the field. 

“That didn’t count!” Chad protested falling in step with her and taking her hand, “It’s gotta be a real kiss.” 

Briefly left alone, Jared gave a gentle pulled at Jensen's jacket and brought them both to a stop at the back of his car. 

Jensen pushing his glasses back on his nose with a knuckle on the lower right frame, looking up at him expectantly. 

“Would you like a good luck kiss?” Jensen had asked before the Bravo of the question caught up with him, and he worried his lower lip between his teeth. 

Jared grinned as Jensen took the words right out of his mouth and ducked his head close, pulling Jensen against him. “For the team?” He asked as Jensen hesitantly put his hands on Jared’s sides. 

Jensen nodded with a smile before bouncing up on his tip toes and dropping a peck to Jared’s lips. 

“For the team.” He explained before getting a tighter grip on Jared’s jacket and then continued, “For you.” before pulling Jared down into another, longer, kiss. 

Jared sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders to hold him close as he licked at Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen’s breath hitched at the contact, and he opened his mouth to Jared’s silent request. Hoping that Jared wouldn’t notice Jensen wasn’t sure how wide he should open his mouth, or how far he should stick his tongue out for kissing. Jared didn’t seem to mind, brushing the tip of their tongues together with their lips sealed before his tongue retreated and he did it all over again. 

The teasing repetition of Jared’s tongue playing along Jensen’s mouth was maddening light. 

Capturing Jared’s next lick between his lips, Jensen sucked at the muscle trying to encourage him to press harder. Jared let out a pleased moan at the action and pulled Jensen closer.

Jensen felt his face flame red as the action pressed his erection against the top of Jared’s thigh. His embarrassment was swept away by excitement as he cataloged it was Jared’s erection pressing into him, not just the hard metal of his belt buckle. 

The thunderous clap of the band starting up across the field broke the contact of their lips as they both gasped in surprise. 

The sun had set but it was far from dark outside, and they were slowly grinding on each other in the school parking lot. Jared gave him a sheepish grin, the spikes from his beanie grazed Jensen’s head as Jared pressed their foreheads together. 

“That was your good luck kiss,” Jensen informed him as he tried to fight down the rising flush of his cheeks at being so bold as to recap what they'd just done. 

“That your way of telling me I might get lucky later?” Jared asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

Jensen leaned into him so his hard dick pressing against Jared would be unmistakable. “Maybe.” 

Jared groaned at the conviction in Jensen's voice and closed his eyes, “Come on you.” Jared said taking Jensen’s hand, “We have a game to watch. Then you can get your rocks off.” 

Jensen couldn’t keep from smiling as they walked hand-in-hand into the game. 

  
  


“We were robbed,” Jared complained for the 100th time since the game ended. 

“You can’t get robbed when you don’t play good ball to begin with.” Jensen’s friend Chris told him just as mournfully as they watched the bonfire dance in front of them. 

Chris was a starting lineman for the team, and he was ready to strangle their quarterback because the guy had no idea how to call plays. He only had the position because he was the coach’s son. 

Jensen was sitting next to Jared sipping at his soda as the party raged around them. Everyone was in high spirits even though the team lost by three touchdowns. 

Jared pet a hand down the back of Jensen’s neck, drawing him closer so he could tuck Jensen under his arm. 

“You warm enough?” Jared asked into the crown of Jensen’s head. 

Jensen hummed, “No.” He admitted before braving, “I imagine we could think of some things to do to fix that.” 

Jared grinned at him, “What did you have in mind?” 

“Chad’s parents are gone right?” Jensen asked looking around the group gathered around the fire for Chad or Sophie. 

Jared chuckled, “Aren’t you the kinky kind?” 

Jensen blinked at him in confusion, “What? How?” 

“Wanting to get it on in Chad’s parent’s bed.” 

Jensen’s cheeks flamed red, “No, you’re the pervert. I was asking so we wouldn’t get questioned why we’re going inside so early.” Jared gave an unconvinced hum

Jensen ducked their heads together to whisper into the shell of Jared’s ear, “I was thinking we could go get it on in Chad’s bed,” Jared’s almond shaped eyes zeroed in on him, the unfamiliar look of lust evident in his intense eyes. It sent a thrill down Jensen's spine, “But I don’t know where his room is.” Jensen finished reaching up and tucking a stray strand of Jared’s pink hair back under his beanie. 

“You’re devious,” Jared announced, softening the comment with a playful grin. He took Jensen’s hand and nodded his head towards the house, “Come on.” 

  
  


Chad’s room was spotless and even smelled fresh, a hint of citric lemon to it. 

It was completely at odds for how the guy presented himself. 

Jensen wanted to ask if Jared was sure this was Chad’s room but the individual block letters of ‘CHAD’ on the wall above the bed stopped him.

“His mama cleans his room,” Jared answered the unspoken question. 

“As long as this is Chad’s room.” Jensen shrugged, going for casual. 

Jared closed the door, flipping the lock and wrapping Jensen in a light hug so he could press a kiss to Jensen's forehead. Jensen responded by bringing his hands up to rest on Jared’s hips. “Still think it’s kinky as hell you wanna have sex in Chad’s bed,” Jared said, his voice already dark with arousal. 

Jensen took a deep breath to fight back the blush but only managed to inhale the dizzying scent of Jared. “Don’t think we’ll both fit in the back of your car comfortably.” 

“True.” Jared nodded, “Only bad thing about the car is road head is about as far as I’ve been able to christen it.” 

The avid porn watcher that he was, Jensen’s mind supplied an image of Jared sitting in the backseat, Jensen bracing the headrest of the front seats as he sank down on Jared’s hard cock. 

“Maybe I could help with that?” Jensen suggested pressing himself more firmly to Jared’s front. 

“Oh?” Jared cooed rocking his growing erection against Jensen’s stomach. 

“Yeah. Just have to get creative.” Jensen shrugged. 

Jared chuckled and dropped a kiss to Jensen’s upturned lips. 

Jensen linked his fingers together behind Jared’s back, holding him close as they kissed.

“Wait,” Jared said pulling back. 

Jensen felt his heart rate kick up at the thought Jared was backing out _now_ , now when they were so close. 

“You were thinking about how to do it in the Geo weren’t you?” Jared accused. “You have an idea.” 

Jensen smirked at him, “Maybe. Depends on how far forward your front seats go.” 

“Oh, you’re perfect.” Jared praised dropping another kiss to Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen smiled into the kiss as Jared’s enthusiasm had him starting to tug at Jensen’s jacket. Not to be outdone, Jensen lifted Jared’s shirt to get at his belt buckle and pull it loose. 

Ridding himself of the shirt -and his intimacy-threatening spiked hat- broke their kiss, and Jensen used the opening to duck in and attach his lips to the exposed skin of Jared’s neck and suck, earning a growl of approval. 

Finally toeing off his boots, Jared hooked his thumbs into his jeans and pulled them off, his hard cock bouncing free from the denim to Jensen’s hungry gaze.

Jensen felt his dick throb in response as Jared dropped a hand to the base and gave it a single stroke from root to tip. “Your turn.” Jared encouraged, trailing his free hand down Jensen’s arms as he sat back on the neatly made bed. 

Hypnotized as the movement of Jared teasingly stroking his dick -live and in the sinfully perfect flesh- Jensen numbly nodded an agreement to Jared and stripped out of his jeans. Immediately going for his leaking slit and smearing the precome around the bulbous head. 

Jensen reached a hand for the green half of Jared’s hair when Jared’s hands settled on his hips, holding them apart. 

“Jared?” Jensen apprehensively asked dropping a hand to the forearm that prevented him from joining Jared on the bed. 

“Just admiring,” Jared answered as his eyes traced over Jensen’s hard nipples down his stomach, to his blond and barely visible happy trail, down to his hard cock. 

Even now, as they were literally both naked and staring at each other, Jared didn’t know how Jensen wanted to do this.

“Do you have a preference?”

Jensen shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his thumbs rubbing over Jared’s forearm in a nervous gesture. “Preference?” 

“Yeah, preference. You know, like if you would rather be the pitcher or the catcher?” 

A small frown appeared between Jensen’s eyebrows, “I thought liking guys made you not care?” 

Jared chuckled, “Not always. Some guys don’t like taking it in the ass no matter how well you prep and ease it in.” 

Jensen’s mouth formed a small ‘oh’ as he thought about it. “I don’t think I have a preference then.” 

Jared frowned up at the blushing boy before him. 

Everyone had a preference. You could have a preference of liking both equally, or one more than the other, but Jared hadn’t been with someone who didn’t know their preference since- “How many guys have you slept with?”

“How many have you?” Jensen shot back immediately. 

Jared blinked confused eyes up at him for the defensive reaction; then it dawned on him.

“Holy shit, you’re a virgin,” Jared muttered feeling his cock throb in understanding; if _this_ was bashful-cautious-shy- _virgin_ Jensen, what would he be like when he discovered what he liked and had experience?

“That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.” Jensen protested.

Jared wanted to find out what a practiced Jensen would be like with every fiber of his being. 

“Oh, I know it doesn't baby.” He purred before Jensen could continue to defend his first time stubbornly. Jared brought a hand up to wrap around Jensen’s hard prick and give it a firm stroke, “Would you mind if I rode you? It’s been a while since I’ve had a dick that looks this good.” 

Jensen sharply exhaled and dug his fingers into Jared’s forearms. “You sure?” He choked out.

“Next time, we’ll take our time and I’ll open you up slow and sweet.” Jared murmured. 

The promise caused Jensen’s cheeks to flame pink at the thought. 

“Deal.” Jensen agreed, his voice going tight as he fought down his aroused excitement. “Can I suck your dick first?” Jensen asked as he splayed a hand across his hip -hoping to look enticing- and rocked into Jared’s hand. 

Jared dropped a kiss to the pearl of precome at the tip of Jensen’s dick before releasing him to lean back on the bed, resting on his elbows to look up at Jensen. “Wanna get acquainted first or-?” 

Without further prompting, Jensen knelt between Jared’s open legs and wrapped a hand around his hard length, giving it a familiar, yet experimental, stroke. 

“Don’t overthink it, just do whatever comes naturally.” Jared encouraged. 

Jensen chanced a glance at Jared’s face before settling his other hand on Jared’s thigh and running it up his stomach. Jared hummed in encouragement and slouched further back on his elbows. 

There was no embarrassment when Jensen grabbed the base of Jared’s cock and sloppily sucked him down. 

With a groan, Jared rolled his head back. God, he loved what virgins brought to the table, but Jensen took the fucking cake. Normally there was hesitation in their inexperience, but Jensen seemed to know what he was doing. 

Jared idly wondered if Jensen was one of those “blowjobs don’t count” kind of virgin, but the thought was abruptly banished from his mind when Jensen gave his balls a gentle tug. “Jesus fucking Christ, Jensen.” Jared praised. 

Jensen pulled that wonderful heat away from Jared’s dick long enough to chastise, “Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.” His words a warm breath over the tip of Jared’s cockhead before those lips were wrapped back around Jared and sucking. 

“Gonna fucking kill me.” Jared whimper, lacing his fingers with Jensen’s warm hand pressed against his stomach. 

Chancing a glance at Jensen in action, Jared meet lust blown green eyes staring back at him. With a whine in the back of his throat, Jared pulled at Jensen’s hand encouraging him to climb up on the bed with him, “Come here, come up here. I’m gonna blow if you keep at it.” Jared whined as he pressed them close chest-to-chest and claimed Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen groaned at the skin on skin contact and rocked his hips against Jared’s, dragging his precome leaking dick across Jared’s hip.

With a move Jared was proud to say he’d picked up just a few months ago, he flipped Jensen on his back so he could be the one to hover over him.

Kissing the question from his mouth, Jared pressed their chests together, enjoying the way Jensen arched towards the contact. Jared was looking forward to opening Jensen up and burying himself in his tight virgin hole, but he was going to be patient and stick to his word. 

Next time. 

Next time he had Jensen under him he was going to _thoroughly ruin_ him for anyone else. 

But now, tonight, he was going to enjoy worshipping the innocence out of Jensen by riding the hard cock that was smearing precome over his belly. 

Jared eased off the bed and dug through his pants on the floor for his wallet, retrieving the condom he kept there. 

“We don’t have to use a condom; you can’t catch anything from me,” Jensen said sitting on his elbows as Jared snagged Chad’s lube that was not-so-discreetly tucked behind the bedside lamp. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea how badly I want to do this bareback, but we’re using Chad’s lube, and I have zero idea where that has been.” He joked trying to reassure Jensen his test results were the least of Jared’s worries. 

Jensen huffed a laugh and argued, “It can’t be that bad.”

“Next time,” Jared promised as he settled between Jensen’s open legs and tore the condom open with his teeth. 

Jared sat between Jensen’s spread legs and rolled the condom down his hard cock to the sound of Jensen’s breath hitching.

Jared squirted the lube onto his fingers and slipped his hand between his leg, his fingers brushing his furrowed hole and working two slick digits into his ass with a shaky breath of his own. 

“Are you-" Jensen's eyes were wide as he watched Jared's wrist roll as he worked another finger into his ass, "have to let me help next time,” Jensen begged, resting his hands on Jared’s thigh.

"You’ll be the one taking three fingers next time baby,” Jared promised as he forced his muscles to relax as he worked in another finger. Biting his lip as he flexed his fingers and his regularly fucked asshole, accustomed to quick prep, gave way to his fingers. 

Jared brushed Jensen’s hands away from his thighs and moved to straddle Jensen’s hips, dragging his weeping dick across the underside of Jensen’s cock.

Jensen’s hands returned to Jared’s thighs as Jared settled over his hips, Jensen’s thick cock pressing against Jared’s tight hole. 

With a hand spread over Jensen’s chest, Jared leveraged himself to rock his hole teasingly against Jensen’s dick.

“You’re gonna feel so good,” Jared told him. 

Before Jensen could ask which one of them Jared was referring to, Jared eased his slick hole back over Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath as his cockhead slipped past the tight ring of muscles. 

Grabbing for Jared’s hand, Jensen brought the fingers that had stretched Jared open to lips and sucked them into his mouth.

Jared groaned at the obscenity of it and with a shuttered sigh, settled tightly over Jensen’s lap. His balls warm on Jensen’s pelvis through his light pubes. 

Jared pulled his fingers free with an audible slurp.

“Oh man.” Jensen panted as Jared trailed the slick fingers down Jensen’s chest. 

“You okay?” Jared asked pinching Jensen’s nipple between his fingers. 

“More than okay,” Jensen admitted as he moaned. 

“Good.” Jared smiled as he leaned forward and dropped a kiss to Jensen’s other nipple. 

He hovered over the tight nub as he rolled his hips, watching Jensen’s eyes flutter shut and his neck arch back. Jared started with small movements, just enough to feel the drag of Jensen’s dick along his rim before pushing back down. 

“Faster.” Jensen encouraged as he settled his hands on Jared’s ribcage and helped him move. 

“Fuck yeah baby,” Jared growled as worked himself faster across Jensen’s lap. 

Jensen’s lust blown eyes found Jared’s and before he could offer a cocky grin, Jensen was grabbing a fist full of his hair and pulling him down into a firm kiss.

Jared’s dick drug across Jensen’s smooth stomach as they kissed, the rhythm Jensen set had Jared biting back a moan as he sucked at Jensen’s tongue. 

But for being a virgin, Jensen was demanding and seemed to know what he wanted and exactly how to get it. He tangled his finger in Jared’s hair, and his other hand had a grip on Jared’s hip that would leave bruises, he encouraged Jared to speed up and meet each of Jensen’s upward thrusts. 

It took Jared a while to realize each of Jensen’s thrusts forced a high pitch whimper from him, and that unchecked response was what was driving Jensen's fervor. 

Something about not knowing what to expect with Jensen had excitement bursting in Jared's chest he didn’t normally have during sex. Jensen seemed just as open to any suggestion as Jared was. Not having a preference might change, but for now, Jared was going to try as many things as Jensen would let him. 

Jared broke the kiss with a gasp as Jensen wrapped a hand around Jared’s dick. 

Usually, there was a lot more action before his hookup of the evening was grabbing at his cock, hoping to make them come at the same time. _Jensen is a virgin_ , Jared reminded himself giving in to the feeling of a solid dick rubbing along his prostate and a slick hand wrapped around his weeping member.

Feeling his balls start to tighten up, Jared pinched at Jensen’s nipples, remembering the excited gasp from earlier. 

Jensen didn’t disappoint, an uncontrolled high moan leaving his throat as he arched into the feeling. 

“Oh fuck,” Jared swore as his release surged through him. 

Jensen’s firm hand worked him through his orgasm, thumbing at the underside of Jared’s cockhead as his come pooled on Jensen’s stomach.

Jared clenched at the dick in his ass, the tremors from his orgasm being drug out by Jensen teasing at his cock. 

Head-high from the rush, Jared kept steadily rocking his hips across Jensen’s lap, hoping to tease at Jensen’s post orgasmic sensitivity. 

“What did you think?” Jared purred out of breath as he pet his hands down Jensen’s sides. 

“I thought it would last longer,” Jensen said through his eyelashes as he looked up at Jared. 

Jared chuckled, “My first time, I came as soon as I put it in. I was embarrassed until I decided just because I came, didn’t mean it was over. Kissed long enough for me to get hard again, and then we fucked for another 45 minutes.” 

Jensen frowned up at him. 

Jared realized he was rambling about another lover while Jensen was still inside of him. “It was years ago.” Jared rushed to assure him. 

“I didn’t-didn’t um-“ Jensen stammered, taking his lower lip between his teeth. In an effort to not have to say it, Jensen grabbed Jared’s hip and pulled him down roughly into his upward thrust.

Jared groaned at the rough treatment and splayed a hand over Jensen’s chest to steady himself as his cock pulsed in an attempt to rejoin the fun so soon after he’d come. 

With the condom on, Jared hadn’t felt him come, but Jensen had made a sound like- 

“You didn’t come.” It wasn't a question.

The blush, now more from embarrassment than pleasure, highlighted Jensen’s freckles in the dimly lit room. He shook his head.

“Were you close?” Jared asked.

Jensen averted his eyes for a moment before blinking up at Jared with a genuine apologetic expression, “Not really.” 

“Then why did you grab my-“ _Jensen. Is. A. Virgin._ Jared’s mind supplied. Jared hummed and rocked across Jensen’s lap, still enjoying the feeling of being stretched around Jensen’s dick. He could go for another round as long as Jensen could hold out. “Do you think you can keep it up until I get hard again?”

Jensen exhaled a sharp breath at the prospect. "Yeah, I can do that." 

Overjoyed with Jensen’s willingness, Jared leaned down and pressed his lips hard against Jensen's. Teasing his tongue along the seam of Jensen’s lips. 

Jensen chased Jared’s tongue back where he explores the taste of Jared and the soda he’d had earlier in the night. Jared’s wandering fingers came to rest over Jensen’s budded nipple, where he drug a nail across the sensitive bud earning a hiss of pleasure from Jensen as he arched into the touch. 

Awed, Jared plucked at both of Jensen’s nipples, feeling Jensen’s dick give a hard lurch inside him. 

“So sensitive.” Jared purred, pulling away from their kiss to mouth at Jensen’s chest. 

Jensen’s hands ran over Jared’s shoulders, his hair, his thighs; touching every part of Jared he could reach. Jared’s cock was reawakening quickly under Jensen’s hands, and the sound of those breathy gasps that twisting Jensen’s nipples could draw out of him. 

“Okay, sit up for me,” Jared commanded quickly easing Jensen’s dick out of his ass and swinging a leg over to kneel next to his hip.

“What?” Jensen asked, uncertainty creeping into his voice. 

“I’m gonna lie down, and you’re gonna fuck me.” He replied easily.

“Oh,” Jensen said moving so Jared could grab Chad’s pillows and stack a couple of them.

Jensen’s cheeks were bright red and his green eyes blown wide with hunger as Jared flopped down on the pillows, his ass on display as the pillows propped him up and he let his legs fall open. Setting a hand on Jared’s thigh, Jensen grabbed the base of his dick, lining them up and steadily pushing into Jared’s tight heat.

Jared groaned at the stretch, and Jensen’s perfect dick dragging across his prostate with the first thrust. He had a half a thought that Jensen just got lucky. But when the next half dozen relentless thrusts perfectly nailed the sensitive gland that sent sparks through Jared’s body the only thought on his mind was how fucking amazing Jensen was. 

Wrapping his legs around Jensen’s waist, Jared pulled him in close. Preventing Jensen from pulling out completely as they rocked together. Jared moaned into their kiss at the new angle, the deep need settling in his balls as Jensen fucked him. 

Jensen snapped his hips against Jared’s ass, distantly admiring the way Jared’s multicolored hair stuck to his forehead as he let out breathy pants with each of Jensen’s thrusts. 

Leaning over Jared’s body, hyperaware not to touch Jared’s dick -less he comes again- Jensen fisted Jared’s sweaty green and pink hair in his fingers. 

Jared arched into the touch, his head thrown back as he tried to get Jensen to really _pull_. Instead, Jensen dipped his head and licked a bead of sweat off Jared’s neck. 

The feeling that was starting to settle low in his stomach was addicting, he didn’t want it to end. Jared had no such reservations. 

“God Jensen,” Jared groaned as he took his dick in hand, “Please tell me you’re close.”

Jensen huffed a humorless laugh that came out as a hard exhale, “No.”

“Fuck.” Jared groaned, too close to not tumble over the edge, his orgasm splashing over his fingers and stomach. 

Coming down from his temporary whited out vision, Jensen’s thrusts had slowed, but Jared could feel Jensen practically vibrating. He grabbed the back of Jensen’s head and pulled him in for another kiss, stalling for time to catch his breath. 

Jared had one more trick up his sleeve. He didn’t want to have Jensen jerk off after all of his effort in giving Jared the ride of his life.

Urging Jensen to sit back, Jared gave a reluctant groan as Jensen pulled out.

“Once more?” Jensen asked with false bravo.

Jared gave him a wink and stripped him of the condom and wrapping it in a Kleenex from Chad’s bedside table. 

“Was that- are we done?” Jensen asked 

The uncertainty in Jensen’s voice had Jared abandoning the Kleenex wrapped condom on Chad’s nightstand and pushing Jensen to lie flat on his back. “Not by a long shot. I have so many plans for you.” Jared admitted to the rising blush on Jensen’s cheeks. 

He dropped a kiss to Jensen’s lips, then his jaw, then kissed his way down Jensen’s slim frame. 

Nipping at both nipples, just to hear the sound Jensen would make, he continuing down his body avoiding his own quickly drying streaks of come on Jensen’s skin.

Jared buried his face in the bend of Jensen’s hip and inhaled, his lips teasing at the base of Jensen’s dick before letting out a puff of hot air against the hard flesh.

Jensen had watched Jared pull the condom off and resigned to having to get himself off after Jared had called it quits. 

Maybe his youth pastor was right, maybe sex really wasn’t as awesome as everyone made it sound. 

But that was before Jared had settled himself between Jensen’s legs, those cat-shaped eyes looking up at him as his two-toned hair stuck to his forehead and his lopsided smile and he asked, "Try something else?"

Gathering the come from his second orgasm on his stomach, Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s dick. 

Watching as Jared’s long fingers wrapped around his dick, Jensen moaned and spread his legs for Jared to settle his shoulder’s between Jensen’s thighs. 

Jared’s warm breath passed over Jensen’s balls before he licked one of them into his mouth. His hungry eyes watching from between Jensen’s legs as he sucked on the sensitive sack.

The sight had Jensen’s dick jumping in Jared’s hand, the come creating a thin string of come between his dick and Jared’s palm. 

Quickly snagging the lube from the nightstand, Jared resettled at a position he could watch as he massaged at Jensen’s virgin hole as he slicked it so he could slip in a single finger. 

Jensen moaned as Jared hungrily watched his finger dip into Jensen’s ass. 

Working two fingers, Jared set about the last trick; Taking Jensen’s dick in his mouth to the root, the bitter taste of his own release was easily overlooked.

Especially when it made Jensen arch against the bed with a cry and tried to fuck himself down on Jared's fingers.

Jared gave a pleased hum around Jensen’s dick causing Jensen to buck up, forcing Jared to lay a forearm across his hips to hold him down while Jared worked his tongue on the underside of Jensen’s dick. 

Jensen tangled his fingers in Jared's hair and tugged, Jared’s dick gave a valiant effort to rejoin, but it was too soon for a third orgasm. Even for him. 

Renewing his efforts to find Jensen’s prostate, Jared pressed his fingers up as he tongued Jensen’s leaking slit.

As Jensen cried out and pulled at Jared’s hair again, Jared knew he’d found it. 

Releasing his hair, Jensen pet Jared’s head in an apology, before Jared swept over his prostate again drawing another uninhibited cry from him. 

Jared relentlessly sucked at Jensen’s dick and rubbed his prostate, knowing he was close by the way his thighs tensed.

Jensen’s flung a hand out and grasped at the forearm Jared had laid over his hips as Jared swirled his tongue around the tip of Jensen’s cock. His grip was unconsciously tight, his fingers digging into the muscle of Jared’s arm. 

“I- please, fuck Jared, I’m-” Jensen’s moans and hitched breath was music to Jared’s ears.

Glancing up Jensen’s writhing body, Jared noticed Jensen was watching him intently. They locked eyes as Jared bobbed his head back down, the tip of Jensen’s cock kissing the back of his throat and his fingers dancing across his prostate. 

Jensen came with a loud, breathy moan and Jared swallowed down his release without thought.

Making sure to catch every last drop, Jared gave Jensen’s dick a few kitten licks as he eased his fingers out of Jensen’s ass and moved to lie next to him. His other hand still teasing at the oversensitive head of his dick. 

“Maybe I do have a preference.” Jensen mused as they lied there enjoying the warm skin on skin contact. 

“Naw,” Jared answered finally releasing Jensen’s softening dick to run his hand up and down Jensen’s stomach and chest, “you just jerk off too much.” 

Jensen poked him in the side, and Jared flinched with a laugh. “Sorry, sorry.” He apologized pulling Jensen close. “I bet you could come if you fucked me with a plug in your ass.” 

Jensen’s next breath came out ragged, and Jared looked down at Jensen. 

His cheeks were flushed in the dim light. 

“Yeah?” Jared questioned dropping his hand down to massage again at Jensen’s still slick hole. 

“We’ll have to see.” Jensen said trying to go for casual, but the excitement in his voice betrayed him.

They unlocked the door, redressed for modesty sake, and made a bed on the floor with the extra blankets from the closet.

They were snuggled together, legs tangled together when Jared huffed a laugh. 

“What?” Jensen asked half asleep. 

“You didn’t give me a long enough kiss to give the team any luck.” Jared accused.

Jensen hummed in amusement and tucked his head under Jared’s chin, “We’ll just have to work on that wouldn’t we?”

  
  


They had hung out all day Saturday, and on Monday Jared was eagerly awaiting Jensen’s arrival to their English class. 

Jensen greeted him with that same small smile that Jared could now see for the innocent act it was. 

The first chance the teacher’s attention wasn’t on them Jared passed Jensen a note.

“ _I had fun this weekend._ ”

Instead of answering him like he thought he would, Jensen read the note and tucked it under his notepad. 

Bookworms, Jared thought sourly as he scribbled another one, “ _I know you had fun this weekend._ ” 

Jensen’s cheeks colored, but that note also went ignored.

Go big or go home, Jared thought to himself as he wrote out the next note. “ _Was thinking for this weekend we could start off at Dave’s. I’ll be the one mouthing at the hotdog, but I’ll be thinking of your dick the entire time._ ” 

Jensen shoved the note under his notebook just before the teacher turned around. She eyed the two of them before continuing.

“ _Already miss your dick._ ” Jared lamented. Jensen’s freckles stood out from his red face as he glared at Jared. He balled up that note and stuck it in his pocket, less it got discovered in his current stash of notes. 

Jared spent longer on the next note, tossing it at Jensen when he was distracted staring straight at the board.

“Jared!” The teacher snapped, startling Jared to straighten his back and face forward.

She had been standing just in front of their desk for who knows how long.

Her hand was open, demanding the latest note from Jensen.

Jensen’s hand covered the note, the paper crinkling under his grip as he hesitated, “Mrs. R-”

“No exceptions.” She snapped. 

Jensen shot Jared a dirty look before slowly offering her the note. 

Scanning the ripped paper she didn’t even acknowledge Jared, who had already starting to slouch in his chair.

“I want to take you to the Lake for a picnic and swim until it’s too dark to see, then we’ll build a romantic fire and wrap up together under a blanket and watch the stars.”

The girls behind them seemed to all coo in the same tone for the same duration.

The teacher set the note back on Jensen's desk, “Mr. Padalecki, I wish you’d apply this type of writing to your assignments.”

Not waiting for an answer she turned back to the book and the lesson plan. 

Jared didn’t want to chance a glance at Jensen because he only kind of meant it. Wanting to get a reaction out of Jensen before he pitched the idea for real.

He didn’t have to wait long before a note hit his desk. Folded several times into the smallest square possible. 

“ _My parents are out of town this weekend. Be at my place Friday by 6:00 PM_.”


End file.
